User blog:DankLordX/Album Review: Toxicity - System Of A Down
Yeah i'm starting off the series with something simple and popular, deal with it. Alright, let's do this *pops knuckles* Before i start, here are what the ratings mean: 11/10: Perfection 10/10: Awesome 9/10: Amazing 8/10: Great 7/10: Good 6/10: Meh 5/10: Bad 4/10: Terrible 3/10: Horrific 2/10: Awful 1/10: Mind numbingly Stupid 0/10: This isn't a song... NOTE: System of a down are my favourite metal band. I also like Slayer, Megadeth, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Tool, and Soilwork. Also this is my opinion Prison Song A great opener, gets you pumped up for the rest of the album. It's one of the hardest songs not to headbang to. Whenever that riff comes on, i just feel like headbanging so hard that my neck snaps in half. 11/10 Needles This song is pretty catchy and underrated, especially that riff. One time i couldn't get it out of my head and i actually sang (or yelled) along. 11/10 Deer Dance It starts rather abruptly, but the instrumentation is really good! especially serjs neat vocals (although he also yells a bit in this one, but that doesn't matter one bit) 11/10 Jet Pilot This song is pretty repetitive, i must admit. I didn't really like the riffs either, also, the lyrics are really annoying. I would've liked it if the lyrics weren't stupid as hell 5/10 X A good improvement, it's heavy, short, and simple. What's not to like? 10/10 Chop Suey! My favourite song! The riffs are so fast that they make you feel like your in (metal) heaven! also serjs singing is absolutely beautiful in this one. Definetly a song i would reccomend 11/10 Bounce Short, simple, and one of the funniest songs ever made. You won't understand why it's so funny until you've actually listened to it. And i like how it gets so ominous in the middle. The only problem with it is that it's so short! i wish it was longer. 9/10 Forest It's sad how this song is so underrated! the riffs are excellent, the drumming is perfect and neat, and serj's vocals are absolutely stunning! this definetly needs more attention. 11/10 ATWA A beautiful song that is actualy about a famou murderer i forgot the name of (which is actually really interesting, although i might have to google "what is the song ATWA about" again) Oh, apparently this song is about Charles Manson. And it stands for "Air Trees Water Animals" That's kind of odd...but anyway 11/10 Science Catchy. Do i have to say anything else? 11/10 Shimmy Not only the worst off the album, but the worst SOAD song besides 36! The vocals just give a headache, also, this is daron's worst attempt at the guitar. It's just....awful. 1/10 Toxicity This is the album's main theme, and it's so cool! i like how it's relaxing at first, but then it's brutal as hell! the second best song off the album after chop suey. 11/10 Psycho haven't heard this one yet. But when i do i'll edit this blog. Aerials Aerials is a song that is undeniably good. From the beautiful instrumentation, to serj's awesome vocals. It's one of the best songs i've ever heard. 11/10 Arto Awful, Awful, Awful, Awful, Awful, it's just awful! i hate that squeaky voice at the beginning. Also this is a pathetic attempt at a skit. 0/10 Reception: Don't get me wrong. It's an awesome album, but this isn't even system's best work. This is literally the first album that pops into a fans brain when they hear the words "System of a down" it's so overrated, but yet so good at the same time. 8/10 Category:Blog posts